Fallen Memories
by Falcongod
Summary: While Beastboy is trying to put Terra's reappearance behind him, he is caught off guard when Raven brings him something which stirs memories from the past. Oneshot


It was late September, and outside my window Jump City was bursting with color. The faraway streets were lined with deciduous trees. The earth was changing. Green to gold, crimson, and orange. Flocks of migrating geese flew by, and I left the window open so I could hear the calls of my fellow animals.  
"Hey Bernie, haven't seen you since they drained the duck pond."  
"Hello Simon, how are the kids? They're fully fledged now aren't they?"

It's amazing the stuff you could pick up while your video games are loading. I paused the game and flipped out my communicator. It's 5:17. That left me about half an hour before I has to leave to meet up with Cyborg and the rest of the gang for pizza. Assuming I don't get too many deaths, I should be able to get to the next checkpoint and save before then.

I unpaused.  
"Hey Beastboy," It was Raven's voice.  
Paused again.  
"Yeah?"  
"Siiiigh."Raven walked over and shut the window. Guess, there was too much fresh air and ambiance sounds for her. She looked at me with her cold, violet eyes, and shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"Could you turn off the TV Beastboy?" She paused a moment then choked out the word "please?" as if it were alien to her lips.  
I looked at my flashing character, frozen on the screen.  
"Must I?"  
She sat down next to me on the couch and rubbed her temples. After another long sigh she said.  
"Yeah, I think you should."

I flicked off the power, recounting the events of the past week in my mind. What does she need to talk to me about? What pranks did I pull on her? It couldn't be THAT, could it? Robin already chewed my ear off because of that. She can't possibly still be mad, could she?"

"Beastboy, I've been thinking about what you said. About Terra being back and all. So I went down to her grave again."

Now it was my turn to sigh and rub my temples.

"Robin already talked to me about that. I promise I won't think about it anymore, but the girl really did look like Terra. They could have been twins."  
"No, no, it's not that. It's..." She paused, as if unsure. "I found this."  
She shoved a crumpled envelope into my hand.  
I recognized the designs on the stationary instantly. It was a letter I had written to Terra. The last and only one. I looked closer and my heart sank. The seal was broken.  
"Oh my god, you didn't read this did you?" My cheeks were burning.

"Beastboy,"  
"That letter was really personal."  
"Beastboy,"  
"I can't believe you did this."  
"Beastboy."  
"You don't just read someone else's letter."  
"Beastboy."  
"It's a federal crime!"

"Beastboy!"  
Her paralyzingly glare silenced me. Raven regained control of her temper before she went on.

"I didn't read the letter."  
I glanced from her to the letter to her again.  
"But the seal!"  
"It was broken when I found it."

She got up and gave me a smile. It was small but reassuring.  
"Just thought you should know. Anyways," She picked up a book off the coffee table and cradled it in her arms. I tilted my head to read the title.  
_The Complete Works of Lord Tenysson  
_"See you at Six."

With that she headed out of the room, leaving me speechless. I looked at the paper in my hands, then folded it in half and put it in my pocket. I turned off the game. Not bothering to save it. I needed some time to think.  
I went over and pushed open the window. Then flew out to get some fresh air.

* * *

_I finished reciting the poem, put it in the envelope, licked it shut, then pressed the envelope into Terra's cold, stone hands._

_"Goodby Terra. Goodby."_

* * *

I swooped down to the top of our Tower, and sat on the edge. My now human legs dangling off the side. I took another look at the beautiful colors of the city, then pulled out Terra's poem to read over it one last time.

"The burning summer  
Stranded of its own according  
I call out, no answer  
No echoes are offering  
Forgotten and apart  
The pulsing heat, the arid waves  
Fall upon idle hearts  
And drown them with passing days

In frozen time, I seek,  
Beyond shadows of my abode  
Old memories so sweet,  
Beckoning down another road  
As stars feign to appear,  
My skin coarser in the twilight,  
I mutely draw you near,  
Your visage creeps into my sight.

I smiled to myself, amazed at how much work it took me. All those long nights spent with a flashlight and a can of soda, studying those English poets with the funny names. Raven probably already knew about it. She had caught me borrowing her poetry books a few times. I wondered if the reason she went back was to find the poem. Wondered if she was telling the truth.

I smiled again, then let go the letter and let the wind take hold of it. It fluttered away in the autumn breeze, like another fallen leaf. Another fallen memory of summer times.


End file.
